Magnetometer systems, such as nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) magnetometers and/or electron paramagnetic resonance (EPR) magnetometers, can include a cell that contains one or more alkali metal vapors, such as rubidium or cesium, which can exhibit precession characteristics that can be a function of an external magnetic field. Thus, the magnetometer system can be configured to detect the external magnetic field based on the precession characteristics of the alkali metal vapor(s). Typical magnetometer systems that implement detection of the external magnetic field in three vector axes implement a combination of multiple single-axis or dual-axis vector systems. Such magnetometer systems can typically exhibit sensitivities to dynamics or system misalignments when attempting to determine a whole field scalar measurement, which can result in inaccuracy. Thus, when high sensitivity and stability may be required in a dynamic environment, whole field scalar magnetometer systems are often implemented. However, such whole field scalar magnetometer systems cannot provide multi-axis measurements and typically exhibit a low-bandwidth in providing dynamic measurements.